


Cleaning Patton's Room

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: Thomas has been feeling a little down lately. Logan believes it might have to do with Patton - more specifically, what Patton’s been holding on to. So, he decides that they should clean his room up and see just what it is that could be affecting Thomas and get rid of it. But Logan never considered the possibility of finding this...





	Cleaning Patton's Room

Patton wasn’t feeling his best this morning and he wasn’t sure why.

 

_Maybe some chocolate milk will help!_

 

He got out of bed and looked out into the hall. It didn’t seem like anyone was awake so he quietly made his way into the empty kitchen. He grabbed his cat mug (which had been gifted to him by Virgil) and poured some chocolate milk in it. As he turned around, he was met with Logan who had his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Logan! I didn’t see ya-”

 

“Patton, you and I have some things to discuss.” Patton frowned a bit but hid his frown behind his mug.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Logan motioned for Patton to follow. The two walked over to Patton’s room and Patton figured that whatever they were going to talk about needed to be discussed in his room. He took a sip of his chocolate milk as his door swung open to reveal the mess that was his room. Logan sighed which caused a nervous laugh from Patton.

 

“I thought we had agreed on cleaning up, Patton.”

 

“We did! I just, uh, I’ve been busy!”

 

Logan turned to Patton. “Busy?” he asked him. Patton nodded. “With what?”

 

“With Thomas!”

 

Logan tsked and shook his head. “And that is exactly what I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. Patton, there seems to be-”

 

Logan was cut off by the sound of a door opening. The two turned to see Roman walking out of Virgil’s room, yawning. Patton and Logan exchanged glances before Logan cleared his throat.

 

“Roman?”

 

Roman stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around.

 

“Oh, heeeyyy. What are you guys doing?”

 

“Discussing some important matters. May I ask what you were doing in Virgil’s room?” (Of course, Logan had already come up with a list of plausible reasons for the situation and he wanted to see if he was correct with any of them.)

 

Roman hesitated on answering which caused Patton to wonder. He took another sip of his chocolate milk as Roman talked.

 

“Oh, you _know_ , uh…” Roman scratched the back of his neck as he thought of something. “I was helping Virgil sleep.”

 

“Isn’t that Patton’s job?” Roman shrugged.

 

“Well, I mean, _yeah_ , but-”

 

“Wait, yeah. Why didn’t he call for me? He knows he can come to me if he has trouble sleeping.” Patton handed Logan his mug and walked towards Roman. “Is he okay? Do I need to-”

 

“Nonononono, everything’s fine! He’s alright, he’s asleep now!” Logan and Patton stared at Roman, who awkwardly laughed before continuing. “Well, I’m just gonna go and eat something and you two can, uh, go back to whatever it was you two were doing.” And with that, Roman ran off to the kitchen.

 

“That was...odd.” Patton shook his head and grinned. He then turned to Logan, giggling.

 

“I think I figured out what happened and I can definitively say that Roman finally caught up on his beauty sleep.” Logan raised an eyebrow and waited for Patton to elaborate. When he didn’t, Logan pulled Patton into his room and shut the door behind him.

 

“I still don’t under-”

 

“Roman is in love with Virgil.” Logan’s eyes widened which caused Patton to giggle again. “Roman’s been waiting to sweep his ‘emo prince’ off his feet for a while and I suppose last night helped.”

 

_Oh._

 

 _Clearly_ , Logan hadn’t considered that idea when he came up with his list. Or rather, he _had_ , but he hadn’t thought that it was a _plausible_ reason.

 

“Anyway, what were we talking about?” Logan blinked a bit before returning to reality. He handed Patton his mug.

 

“This.” He motioned to Patton’s room. “Patton, what exactly are you holding on to?”

 

“Oh, you know, _memories_ …and feelings. But _mostly_ memories.” Logan shook his head as he picked up a pile of love letters that had been stacked in the corner. “Love letters? Isn’t this something _Roman_ would-”

 

“He handed them to me when he was cleaning up his room.” Logan read a few letters and noticed the word “prince” in all of them. Yes, they had _definitely_ been Roman's. “I didn’t have the heart to throw them away so-”

 

“But Patton, you _must_.” Logan set the letters down and picked up a notebook. He thumbed through it and realized it was Thomas’ old notebook of plays he had written at some point. “This notebook-”

 

“Also Roman’s. Also gave it to me when he was cleaning up his room.” Logan set the notebook down with the letters and picked up a set of flashcards that was sitting nearby. Most of them had notes written on them and others had full blown speeches.

 

“Thomas doesn’t need these,” Logan mumbled as he set those down on the notebook. “Why do you have those? Shouldn’t I-”

 

“You gave them to me, remember? When you were…cleaning out your room.” Logan turned to Patton.

 

“Is it safe to assume that you also have things from Virgil in here when he was cleaning out _his_ room?” Patton shook his head.

 

“Virgil throws away a lot of stuff so he doesn’t really give anything to me…”

 

_Alright, fair enough._

 

“Alright, well, we need to clean out a lot of things, Patton. Could you please fetch a trash bag from the kitchen?”

 

“Wait, we’re doing this _now_?” Logan nodded.

 

“Thomas hasn’t been himself lately and I believe you may have something to do with it. I’m not sure if cleaning out your room will change anything but it’s certainly a start.” Patton didn’t say anything. Instead, he handed his mug back over to Logan and walked out.

 

Patton walked into the kitchen to see Roman looking through the cupboards.

 

“Roman?” Roman jumped and hit his head on the cupboard door as he turned to Patton. Patton gasped and walked over to Roman. “I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Roman nodded and rubbed his head.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry!” Roman grinned. “Imagine what kind of knight I’d be if I could be taken down by a cupboard door!” Patton laughed.

 

“Not the kind of knight that could sweep the prince off his feet.” Patton smiled. “Did you manage to do that?” Roman didn’t immediately answer him but the blush forming on his cheeks answered for him. Patton grinned and hugged Roman. “I’m so happy for you!”

 

“Thanks, Pat.” The two pulled away and Roman smiled. “Hey, I have a question-”

 

“Tea is in the cupboard over there,” Patton said as he pointed to it. “He likes chamomile.” Roman’s eyes widened.

 

“How did you-”

 

“Why would you be looking through the cupboards if your diet consists of pop tarts and coffee?” Roman blushed some more.

 

“You’re good. You’re also hanging out with Logan too much.” Patton laughed. Roman reached for the tea and Patton grabbed a trash bag. He then walked back to his room where Logan had already sorted through a good chunk of everything.

 

Logan held up a pile of papers and notebooks and motioned to the bag. Patton opened up the bag and Logan threw in the pile.

 

“Alright, I’ve sorted through some things and found that _I_ believe are things that can be thrown away. You’ll be the second opinion and if we disagree then we must state both sides of our arguments before coming to an agreement.” Patton nodded.

 

_Sounds easy enough._

 

Logan held up a pile of I-Spy books.

 

“These go in the bag.”

 

“What? Why? They’re fun to look at!”

 

“Yes, but Thomas doesn’t use them anymore. If he doesn’t use them then that means there’s no purpose for them.” Patton thought about it and nodded. He opened the bag and Logan threw the books in. He then held up an old teddy bear. Patton gasped.

 

“No, _please_ don’t throw that one away!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“There’s too many memories attached! And he’s still lovable!” Patton grabbed the bear and hugged it. “See?”

 

“I can see the stuffing falling out of it.” Logan pointed to a hole in its foot. Patton gasped.

 

“It’s okay! I can just have Virgil stitch him back up! He’ll be fine!” Logan sighed.

 

“Alright, if you insist. But Virgil has to stitch him up this week, preferably today, so that he can stay.” Patton nodded and set the bear down.

 

It continued on this way for a while and eventually, the two ended up clearing everything but one bin in the corner. Patton tied up the three trash bags they had filled and turned to Logan.

 

“Alright, I think that’s everything!” Logan shook his head and pointed to the bin.

 

“We still need that one.” Patton felt his heart speed up.

 

“No no, it’s fine! I can always just sort through that one myself! You’ve done a lot, Logan, you need a break!”

 

“Patton, I need to sort through _everything_ in this room in order to make sure that everything that _needs_ to be thrown out _is_ thrown out. That means I have to sort through that bin as well.” Logan made his way over to the bin. Before he could grab it, Patton snatched it and threw all of the papers and drawings that had been in there in the fourth trash bag. He then turned back to Logan.

 

“Alright, it’s all done!” He set the bin back and gently pushed Logan to the door. “Thank you for the help, Logan. I really appreciate it.” Just as he was about to push Logan out of the door, Logan stopped him and turned around.

 

“Patton, what was in those papers? I could’ve sworn I saw-”

 

“Nothing! Nothing important! It was all just useless junk!”

 

Logan stared at Patton. He obviously knew something was off and that he _needed_ to sort through those papers but Patton wasn’t budging.

 

“Well, if that’s the case…how about I throw the bags away? It’s the least I can do since you’ve been the one fetching them.” Patton was about to object but he stopped himself. He then smiled and nodded.

 

“Sure! Just let me tie up the last bag!” Patton handed three trash bags to Logan. Logan walked off. Patton tied up the last bag and made sure to triple knot it. When Logan returned, he handed the bag to him and thanked him again for helping him clean out his room. He then shut the door and leaned against it.

 

_That was close…too close._

 

Patton sighed and trudged over to his bed. He threw himself onto it and buried his face into the pillow.

 

Meanwhile, Logan was outside with the last bag. He noticed the huge knot on it and frowned.

 

_Clearly, Patton doesn’t want me finding out what’s inside._

 

He tried to untie the knot but found that extremely difficult. He sighed and tore a hole in the trash bag. The papers came sliding out. Logan frowned and sorted them into a pile. He then picked up the top paper and saw that it was a letter addressed to him.

 

                **Dear Logan,**

**I’m not sure if you’ll ever see this ~~(probably not)~~ but I just want you to know that I love you. I’ve been in love with you for a while now and I’m slowly starting to accept that you probably won’t feel the same way. Which is fine! I don’t need you feeling like you  _have_ to love me back. I just**

 

The letter ends abruptly and Logan sets it down. He thumbs through the rest of the papers and notices more letters addressed to him, all stating something similar to the first one he read. His heart sting a bit when he sees the paintings mixed in. All of them depict him and Patton as a couple in some form (one has them holding hands, another has them hugging, etc).

 

Logan gently stuffs the papers back into the trash bag and throws it in the large bin with the other three bags. He then makes his way back inside and thinks of how to break it to Patton.


End file.
